


Beginning to feel like home

by liyumpeyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Louis is just mentioned a few times but never appears, M/M, Smut, but they kiss in the woods so yay?, idek i think this is trash, vague fingering, zarry - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyumpeyn/pseuds/liyumpeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry was beginning to feel, smell, love, act, speak a lot like home. So Zayn's home he became.</i>
</p>
<p>-angsty Zerrie fic where Perrie and Harry are sort of competing for Zayns attention, end game Zayn/Harry</p>
<p>Betaed by the wonderful Anastasia who is http://fucksinglelouis.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to feel like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlenoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoona/gifts).



> So I may need to clarify a few things!
> 
> -Perrie and Zayn are in a relationship for the majority of the fic but it's very open which is why Zayn and Harry screw around a bit.
> 
> -Said relationship is kind of just not working out

The smoke from Zayns cigarette curls around his hand and up past his face as he leans over the balcony, bare chest pressed hard against the rail. Three storeys below there's the slow beep of a garbage van and the sound of a bikes bell as it makes its way down the street.

"It's a bit early to smoke, babe. No?" Zayn pauses his smoking for a moment to turn around and smile. Perrie stands in the doorway of the balcony, Zayns shirt riding low on her thighs and her hair sleep tousled. The sounds of Harry and Niall snoring filter down the corridor and out into their space causing Perrie to laugh. Zayn opens up his arms as she steps closer and she folds into him, breathing in the smell of smoke and _Zayn_.

"Harry snores like nothing I've ever heard, been up for hours." Perrie just hums, head nuzzling into his chest as Zayn draws one arm away to continue smoking. It's nice, the company. He's been by himself out on the balcony since 6, reading his book and smoking and drawing. There's the small movement of a shadow behind Perrie and Zayn startles slightly, gripping onto Perrie before realising it's just Harry.

"Morning." Harry mumbles, flicking his hair out of his face and scratching his ass as he steps out onto the balcony, raising his arms up and stretching. Zayn laughs, letting go of Perrie and waving to his friend before turning around to butt his cigarette out against the railing, dropping it down onto the streets. "Literings bad, Zayn-ie!" Harry mumbles. Perrie ruffles his hair, leaving Zayns side to retreat into the house.

"Making breakfast for us all, I'll let you know when it's ready." She smiles, crossing her arms in the cold and Zayn watches her leave.

"You've got no pants on." Zayn notes as he shuts the sliding glass door and sits back down to read his book. Harry glances down at himself, pouting like a child as he remembers that yes, he indeed has nothing on. "It's okay, no-ones about." Zayn laughs, hauling Harry down. He takes up residence beside Zayn, cramming in to catch his warmth in the comfy deck chair as Zayn picks his book up.

"Is it a good book?" Harry mumbles, rubbing his eyes and slipping his leg between Zayns in what would have been a friendly way if it wasn't for the fact he was naked. A small breath hitches in Zayns throat and he doesn't really trust himself to speak, so he shakes his head, thumbing over the spine as Harry draws his arm up to Zayn's chest and rests a hand over the kiss tattoo. Harry noses his head into Zayns chest, pressing a small kiss just above the nipple.

"It's really not. It's about this boy who loves another boy but his dad is super religious and doesn't allow it. Good plot, but heaps badly written." Zayn rambles, Harry just nods. They never really get these sort of moments and it's a bit sad, really. If Zayn had it his way, he would be with Harry always, but he doesn't. Sometimes will have to do.

"Cool." Harry drawls, pushing himself up and reaching over to where a blanket is draped over the rail. It's really not cool, Zayn thinks, but it's Harry, Harry doesn't really have much to say about anything.

"Very cool." He agrees anyway, folding the corner of his page down and putting it back on the coffee table to help Harry draw the blanket over them. "Bit cold." Zayn says conversationally, making sure to tuck the blanket the way Harry likes it. It's little things like that that has Harry crawling back every time.

"Thankyou. It is a bit." It's nice to have time to just sit and think and cuddle and do nothing. He feels freer than he has in a while, Zayn. He wouldn't swap it for anything, not school or money or fame. Because then he wouldn't be able to spend time sitting on a balcony at 9am with a pretty nude boy pressed to his side and the smell of rain lingering in the air.

\------

"Fuck! Pez, this is so good!" Niall splutters, food flying from his mouth. Everyone at the table cringes a bit, checking their plates for spit before continuing. And, well, he's not lying. It's a fucking great breakfast.

"You say that every time I cook." Perrie laughs, pointing her fork at him. Niall blushes, going back to his post food-gasm eating. It makes them laugh. It's Zayn's favourite kind of morning.

"No need to thank me for teaching her!" Harry giggles. Zayn knocks his knee under the table. Harry bites his bottom lip to keep from smiling and squirms in his seat when Zayns hand touches his knee, scratching it in appreciation.

"So, guys, what are we doing today?" Niall finally stops eating to say. They all kind of stare at each other blankly. No-one had made plans for the day, seeing as it was Sunday, designated "quiet house day". In an almost synchronised way , they shrug.

"I think Harry and I were going to go for a walk in the forest, maybe." Zayn stabs at the sausage on his plate, cocking his head at Harry who just nods along. A walk in the forest it was.

"Cool, I'm heading over to Jesy's. What about you, Li and Pez?" Liam just looks at Perrie, chewing on his cheek before shrugging st Niall, a common theme. "You guys are so boring, I don't know why I still live with you lot."

"Might see Louis." And that, that startles everyone a bit. Liam and Louis have been dating on and off for at least two years now and were currently, supposedly, in their off peak. Liam flushes red as everyone nods as if they don't suspect that "seeing Louis" is the only thing Liam will be doing.

"My god, you're all gagging for it, I swear!" Perrie shrieks, throwing her hands up in the air as she stands to collect everyone's plate. A round of "thankyous" begins but she brushes them off, taking the plates into the kitchen to stack the dishwasher.

\-----------

 

"My gosh it's pretty out here. Haven't been in these woods for a while." Harry whispers, squeezing Zayns hand and staring up at the canopies. Zayn smiles softly, huffing out a laugh as he leads him down the path. There's a clearing he knows is just up ahead, where, if you're quiet and still enough, a creature or two might wander across. Harry will love it, Zayn just knows.

"The only thing prettier than you." His tongue catches between his teeth in a laugh as Harry lets out an offended _Hey_. He's such a pretty boy, Zayns decided, with his hair falling in his face and his big green eyes peering up in wonder at the pale green trees towering over them. But it's not just that, it's Harrys very aura, his being. The guy just positively beams... Positivity.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Zayn's snapped out of his day dream as Harry tugs on his hand, halting them. Zayn just ducks his head down, tugging back on Harrys hand and giving it a firm squeeze as he picks his pace back up, albeit a bit quicker, and continues down the path. Harry obliges, ever so eager to go on an adventure, something Zayn likes to think he influenced.

"Just through here." Harrys hand is dropped for just a second to tug through the thickening foliage. Just beyond the trees theres a patch of long grass, unmarked by trees or shrubs but tamed by people. It's one of Zayns favourite places in the world, his quiet place. But he feels like Harry is special enough to share it with.

"Beautiful." He hears Harry gasp just beside him and he loops his arm around his friend, leaning over to breathe in the smell of peaches and deodorant that Harry gives off. An interesting combination when it comes down to it, but he's become accustomed to the scent, it smells like _home_. Right now Harry looks like home as well, with his big jacket and the sun breaching the barrier of trees and beaming down on his face.

"It is beautiful." Agrees Zayn, not moving his eyes from Harrys face. A small smile tugs at Harrys lips and Zayns eyes flicker down to catch the movement before dragging back up to meet his eyes. It's then he realises that Harry's long since stopped looking at the trees and begun to look at him with this dark colour lingering in his eyes, longing.

It's not the first time nor the second time that Zayns kissed Harry. Fuck, it's not even the fifth time. But they were jokes, silly little make-out sessions when they were playing games or, that one time, when Harry was just really bored. But now it feels different. It feels _better_.

"Harry." He breathes out as Harry catches hold of his hand again, just barely pushing his finger in between Zayns. Their foreheads press together, hair framing their faces as Harry makes the first move from sharing the air to having no air at all. It's a bit weird at first, different from Perrie, but it's a good different. Harrys lips are less needy, more collected than when Zayn kisses Perrie in bed. And it feels so, so good that Zayn jumps ahead of himself, pushing forward as his tongue darts out to meet Harrys.

"Fuck." Is all Harry manages, before diving back in and moving his hands from holding Zayns to cradling the back of his head, drawing Zayn up a bit. Zayns hands grab hold of Harrys waist, rising up on his toes a little, so he's level with Harry. The new angle allows Zayn to control the kiss, to slow it down before he has Harry accidentally cream his pants.

With one final roam of Harrys mouth, Zayn draws back. His hand catches Harrys chin as he pulls away, thumbing over his bottom lip. Harry looks even more incredible now, with his eyes all slow and dazed and his lips a puffy red. Harrys own fingers dart up to touch his lips as Zayn pulls back with a sly smile and leads Harry into the center of the clearing, pulling him down to hide in the grass.

"Sorry." Harry mumbles once they're settled down. His breath comes out in a puff of cold air and Zayn begins to realise how cold it is now. He just pulls Harry closer, a protective arm covering his shoulders.

"What for?"

"Well, I mean- Perrie. I- Just, I don't know." He huffs, grabbing hold of some grass and giving it a sharp tug. It's pulled from the roots and dirt comes flying up, some landing in Harrys hair.

"You know how it is with Pez, we're very open about it all." Zayn reassures, fluffing up Harrys hair in an attempt to clear it of dirt.

"Yeah, I know."

 

\----------

 

"How was the walk?" Perrie smiles as soon as they walk in the door. Harry just looks at Zayn, cheeks going a bit pink as he shrugs off his coat. Perrie draws Zayn in by his shirt, kissing him on the mouth as she helps him take his jacket off. "You smell different."

"We rolled around in the grass for a bit." Zayn just shrugs, eyes darting over to Harry who has turned his back on them and begun to make his way to his room. Zayn feels a bit sick really, kind of sad.

"Oh. Okay!" Perrie just chirps. Zayn hears Harrys door slam. He takes a moment to turn back to Perrie, to see if she noticed as well. But she just begins to hum some song, taking Zayn's hand and guiding him into the kitchen. Zayn trails behind her obediently, as always.

"What did you get up to today?" Zayn asks quietly as he hauls himself up on to a counter and has Perrie standing between his legs. She rests her hands on his thighs, deft fingers climbing up his thighs before she reaches up and kisses Zayn again.

"Mostly just sat around by myself. Played with myself a bit. The usual." Perrie shrugs. Zayn cocks an eyebrow, tilting Perries head back and kissing her jaw because those are words he likes to hear.

"Oh really? Is that where this is going?" Perrie nods her head in confirmation, tugging Zayn forward on the bench and dragging him down to properly kiss her. It's not like Zayn _doesn't_ enjoy it, just that it's not _as_ enjoyable as when Harry did it. But he doesn't really not want to take advantage of the fact that his girlfriend basically just told him she fingered herself while he was out.

"Bedroom, please." Perrie whispers. Zayn launches himself off the bench, taking her hand and dragging her down the hallway.

So what if they don't come out of their room until dinner time, it's not like anyone really cares, right?

\---------

It's barely light outside when Zayn wakes to Perrie kissing him on the cheek and whispering about how she has to go home for a few days. Zayn just nods, rolling back over to try and get back to sleep.

"See you in a few days, babe." Perrie says, shutting the door behind her as Zayn waves over his shoulder. Down the corridor he hears Harry snoring again and he smiles into his pillow. The sound is almost lulling, something he's been listening to for almost three years. It's a comforting sound and it has him burrowing down in his sheets and falling back to sleep in a matter of minutes

\-----------

"Morning, Zayn." It's just passing on 7am when a voice startles Zayn and his cigarette almost drops. He turns around quickly, sighing when he sees Harry standing at the doorway, his blanket dragging behind him. Zayn smiles with his mouth closed, pulling Harry forward and giving him a tight hug.

"Morning." He murmurs into Harrys hair. Harry just grunts, tugging his blanket around his shoulders and pressing himself against Zayn. It's a still Monday morning but far off Zayn thinks he can hear the sounds of birds chirping and car horns. He's glad the noise pollution isn't as bad here, or it wouldn't be as nice to stand on a balcony with his friend at 7am.

"Perrie gone?"

"Yeah, went home for a few days." Zayn mumbles, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead as he flicks his cigarette over the railing and watches it drop to the ground soundlessly. Harry nods into Zayns neck, nosing over his jaw.

"It's too early, come cuddle." Zayn just laughs, one hand stroking up Harry's bare arm and the other resting in the folds of Harrys blanket. Cuddling really isn't such a terrible idea, especially as it is indeed early and no one in the house wakes up until at least 12 on Mondays. Harry looks at him, brushing his fingers over Zayns and drawing him away from the railing and back into the house. Zayn nods, holding Harry's hand as they make their way quietly down to Harrys room.

"I like your pants." Harry says once they enter his room and has shut the door behind himself. Looking down, Zayn smiles, realising they're his graffiti pants.

"Thankyou, H." Harry just nods and crawls up on to his bed and sorting out his pillows. Zayn weighs down the bed on the other side as he climbs up and makes himself comfortable beside Harry, rolling him over so Harry becomes the little spoon.

"Little, little, little spoon." Harry singsongs against Zayns arm, pulling on it so Zayn is curled even tighter around him and they're touching from their shoulders to their toes. He peppers his arm with kisses, laughing as Zayn noses against the back of his neck and blinks against the soft skin there. "Tickles." He giggles as Zayn huffs out a small breath, marvelling at the way Harry shivers and his toes curl.

"That's okay, babe." It feels good to just be able to lie down as the sun filters through the window and the rest of the house is dead quiet. When six people, sometimes seven, live in one house, theres usually never a moment of peace.

"Are you going to sleep?" Harry whispers once their breathing has calmed and Zayns grip on Harry has loosened. The brush of hair on Harrys back tells him Zayn shook his head and he rolls over to face him. Right here, in the small sliver of sunlight, is when Harry thinks Zayn looks most beautiful. His long eyelashes are brushing his cheeks with every blink and his hair is all sleep crumpled and his lips are wet and pink and so, _so_ pretty.

"Won't sleep until later." Zayn mumbles and blinks over at Harry who just blinks back. One of Zayns hands is stroking Harry's back and he sinks back into the touch, shuddering out a breath when Zayn's hand drifts down to touch the small dimples in his back.

It's Zayn who leans forward first to kiss the corner of Harrys mouth, effectively changing the mood. Harry keens into the touch, pushing forward to chase after the kiss. The movement on Harry's back stills before Zayns dips his hand down to stroke over the curve of Harry's ass and lifts one leg up to drape over Zayns.

"Do you insist on never wearing pants?" Zayn laughs against Harrys mouth and is just met with a sharp thrust from Harry, his cock rubbing against Zayns hip. Zayn grips the back of his leg tighter, moving one hand up to grip Harrys hair, a soft tutting sound coming out.

"Please." Harry whispers, trying to rut against Zayns leg in his tight grip. Zayn tugs back a bit on Harrys hair and Harry stops rutting with a small " _uh_ ". His finger strokes over the shell of Harrys hair as he presses a leg between Harrys legs, pushing up against his crotch.

"Stop moving, or else."

"Or else what?" Harry tests. Zayn growls low in his throat, moving to tower up over Harry and pinning his arms down by his side. It's as though that sets off a flare inside Harry and he throws his head back, canting his hips up and throwing his head back with a grunt, trying to rut up into Zayn to get _some_ kind of friction.

"Don't you dare." Zayn drags one hand down Harrys body to tightly grip the base of his dick, a little too tightly. Harry wheezes in discomfort, squirming below Zayn and trying to release his arm where Zayn still has it pinned down. "Stop. Baby, stop." Zayn mumbles, leaning down to press a small kiss the junction of Harrys neck and shoulders and kissing his way up with jaw. Harrys hands clench by his side, itching to touch himself once Zayn lets go of both his arm and his dick.

"Okay. Yeah, okay." He breathes out, shutting his eyes as Zayn grabs hold of his dick again and flicks his wrist quickly, growling again when Harrys hands twitch upwards. One of Zayns slender fingers trails down Harrys dick and over his balls until it rests lightly on Harrys hole. And Harrys whole body is on fire, his cheeks and chest crimson and his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Do you have lube?" Zayn mutters against Harrys collarbone, his dry finger just circling Harrys hole teasingly. Harry swears, before pointing to his bedside table. "Thanks, babe." Zayn smiles, straddling Harry as he leans over to rifle through his drawer.

"Should be in there." Harrys brow furrows together as Zayn all but pulls out everything from his draw. It's almost empty when Zayn draws the conclusion that there is indeed no lube.

"Niall got any?"

"Niall doesn't get laid." Harry snorts. Zayn laughs into his neck, mood destroyed.

"I do so!" They hear yelled back through the door and Zayn collapses on to Harry in a fit of laughter. He climbs off Harrys lap, adjusting his pants and swiping his disheveled hair back into shape as he paces to the door.

"Stop listening to us, weirdo! Pez and I don't need lube so I have none. What about Liam?" Zayn breathes out as he pulls the door to Harrys bedroom open and sees Niall sitting with a bowl of cereal on the couch.

"I do so pull. Also, Liam goes to Louis' to shag so don't think there's anything here." Niall laughs, brushing Zayn off as he makes his way over to him and hits him on the arm.

"Going to have to go to Sainsburys, Harry!" Zayn calls to Harry and his only response is one long frustrated sound.

"Hurry, please. Don't get anything too weird, either." Harry calls back. Zayn smirks down at the ground as he picks a pair of jeans up off the floor and shrugs on a fluffy jacket that probably belongs to Harry. He adjusts himself so his semi is more comfortable in his pants and pockets his keys and wallet.

"Nothing too weird, got it."

 

\-------

"It's fucking strawberry, Zayn." Harry almost screams once Zayn tips the bag onto the bed and Harry grabs hold of the Durex bottle. Zayn just tugs his lip between his teeth and shrugs his jacket off,letting it drop to the floor.

"It was either that or this weird one that heated up." Zayn says. Harry just sighs, popping the lid off the bottle and giving it a squeeze. The smell of artificial strawberry swamps the room and Harry splutters, turning his nose up at the scent. "Well, we can use this or we can not do anything at all."'

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, that's fine, I'll live." Harry sighs, handing the bottle back to Zayn and stretching out on the bed. It's now just gone past eight and when he goes to shut the door he sees Liam entering their flat, slowly padding to his bedroom and shutting the door in a shirt that 100% isn't his. Zayn shakes his head, closing Harrys own door with a click.

"Roll over, Harry." Zayn tugs his jeans down quickly, leaving them in a pool by the door as he watches Harry roll over on to his stomach, shoving a pillow under his hips like he knows what's up. "Good boy." Harry lets out a happy little noise as Zayn squeezes out a glob of lube. He finally tugs his pants off and crawls up the bed to rest between Harrys legs. It should feel weird, sitting between his friends legs as he lies naked in front of him. But it isn't. It kind of feels good, like this was something that little kisses and touches had lead up to. In theory they should have jumped to third base straight after second but fourth base was fine any day.

"Please breathe on your fingers or some shit before you touch me, they'll be really cold." Harry lets out breathlessly, fisting the sheets by his head as Zayns hand, that doesn't have lube on it, skims over his hole and rests just in the dip of his back. Zayn brings his other hand up, a finger spreading lube over Harrys hole before pushing the digit in to the first knuckle. " _Zayn!_ " Harry whines out, the cold making his body stutter up the bed, crotch rubbing against the pillow at his hips when Zayn pushes the finger in all the way.

"Breathe, Hazza. Also, please tell me you've done this before." Zayn huffs, rubbing his hand up the curve of Harry's back and massaging his tense muscles. Harry throws a dirty look over his shoulder, pushing his ass back against Zayns finger.

"Of course I have, asshole. I spent 20 minutes last month telling you how great this guy was at eating me out a-!" Harrys cut off with a sharp stinging slap to his ass, the flesh jiggling as it fades from bright red to a dull pink. Harry sucks in a sharp breath, wiggling his butt back against Zayn's hand.

"Don't talk about that, Harry." Zayn murmurs, flattening his palm against the glowing hand mark and shoving another finger into Harrys ass. There's nothing really romantic about it, it's just a quick hot motion that has Harry crying out and canting his hips up off the bed.

"Y-yes, daddy." Zayn crooks his fingers deep into Harry's ass, almost losing his cool as he practically _hears_ Harry grin cheekily into his pillow.

"Please don't call me that." Zayn groans. Harry barks out a laugh into his pillow, whining high in his throat as Zayn makes to pull his fingers out in warning. "I have to look at you over breakfast later, H." ,

"Sorry. Just testing the waters." Harry giggles, burying his head in the pillows as Zayn laughs and crooks his fingers up. It's nice to be able to laugh while having sex. Perrie and Zayn never laughed anymore, now it was sort of a routine that got thrown around a bit when someone, usually Perrie, decided to spice things up for a night. Sex with her was starting to become an "only on special occasions" thing or on nights where Zayn would walk into the flat slurring about people at the bar and Pez would get jealous.

"I think Perrie had sex with me yesterday because she was jealous of us going for a walk." Zayn contemplates as he lubes up a third finger and slowly eases into Harry, smiling when Harrys toes curls and his shoulder blades push together as he grips the bed.

"Maybe it's breakup sex?" Harry says, almost _happily_. That... Actually makes a lot of sense to Zayn. It's not like they've outright _talked_ to each other about their relationship but he knows better than anyone that Perries getting a bit bored by now. 8 months doesnt really seem like much but Zayn really just doesn't feel it anymore. The initial attraction is sort of dwindling and Perries becoming more and more like someone just lingering around to kiss.

Of course it's not just Zayn, he knows Perrie probably feels the same.

"Maybe." He crooks his fingers up again, feeling around for Harrys prostate in the tight heat of his ass. He knows hes finally found it when Harry tenses up, grinding himself back against Zayns hand again and again to get his fingers deeper. "Got a condom?"

"Under the bed."

"Jesus you keep your shit in weird places." He puts one hand on Harry's ass to steady himself when he drags his fingers out. So far Zayns been really good at not touching himself but he can't resist a quick jerk when he looks down at his abandoned cock and feels under Harrys bed for the box of condoms. His fingers land on the box and he pulls it up, tipping it upside down onto the bed.

"Don't you dare say anything." Harry croaks, spreading his legs as Zayn throws one of the packets at the back of his head and picks up one of the others.

"So you give me shit for getting strawberry lube because it was the _only_ kind Sainsbury had and yet you have a mixed bag of fruit flavour condoms stashed under your bed!" Zayns lip curls up in mock disgust when Harry folds his arm over his face and bites his shoulder to stop himself from laughing and looks back at Zayn.

"Use orange, it will counteract the smell of fake strawberry." Harry says philosophically, hand reaching back to stroke over his hole as Zayn scoffs and rips open a packet at random with his teeth. Harrys hand is yanked away and replaced by Zayns, his fingers just brushing over him before he raises his hand and smacks it back down. It's a lot louder than before and apparently a lot harder, making Harry cry out and press himself down onto the bed, his back muscles incredibly defined as he grips the sheets again and begs Zayn to just " _Roll the damn thing on!_ "

Zayn does, making sure to leave a small space at the top when Harry mentions the _we thought Perrie was pregnant_ incident a few months back.

"What's your safe word?" He pressed the tip of his dick against Harrys hole, dragging it up slightly to collect the lube that's trickled out of Harrys hole and spreading it down the condom.

"Wait what? Zayn, just how hard are you going to pound my ass?" Harry exclaims, turning around to grimace at Zayn as he pushes the head of his cock in, breaching the ring of muscle.

"Not hard, but just to be sure."

"Lets go with 'blue'." He offers. Zayn nods his head, flicking his wrist and jerking himself a final time before hes pushing into Harry and ripping a beautiful moan out of the boy below him. That sets Zayn off and he bottoms out quickly, settling himself in between Harrys legs and grabbing hold of his waist, fingers stroking the little wrinkles of fat at Harrys hips.

Once Zayn feels like Harrys calmed down a bit, he punches forward quickly, hip snapping further into Harry and pulling out again. When he ruts back in Harry's head almost bashes against the headboard, which isn't Zayns fault at all seeing as Harry seems to be crawling away from his cock.

"What the fuck are you doing, babes? This is taking a lot longer than it should!" Zayn complains, lifting Harrys torso up so his back is pressed to Zayns front. In this position, if Zayn squats just right, he can kiss up along Harrys neck and bury his nose in Harrys hair. "You smell like vanilla." He mumbles. Harry lets out a shaky breath, rising up on his knees and shuffling around to push Zayn down off his squat.

"What you doing b-" His sentence is cut off when Harry begins to straddle him, legs already quivering as he sinks himself down on Zayns cock and just sort of rests there as though this were any other regular day. One large hand plants itself on the side of Zayns neck, the other holding onto his thigh when he rocks forward and already Zayn is so close to coming that his eyes roll back, head lolling with it.

If anyone at all was born to ride cock, it was Harry, Zayn thinks. The fluid little motions when he rocks his hips and pumps himself up and down are almost rehearsed as though-

"Harry." Harry responds with a little hum, the hand on Zayns thigh moving to hold onto Zayns arm. "Harry, do you fuck your pillow?" Zayn struggles to get out, losing his breath as Harry rises up and slams himself down particularly hard, the stroke probably aiming for his prostate.

"Just hump really. But, if I'm in a cool mood I sort of fold it in half, you get me?" And yeah, yeah Zayn gets him. The image in his mind looping over and over of Harry humping his pillow while the rest of the house is asleep, his beautiful curls all in his face and sticking to his sweaty neck.

"I get ya..." Its when Harry begins to swivel in a figure eight that Zayn finds it really difficult to concentrate on anything except the fact that his best mate is currently riding him like a pro and said best mates dick is just hanging flushed and heavy between them."'arry, you close?" He mumbles, leaning in to cup the back of Harry's neck, scratching just behind his ear when he stutters his hips forward.

"I've been about to bust for, like, twenty seconds. Bu-but can I?" Harry stutters out, tilting his head forward to rest in the crease of Zayns hot neck. Zayn nods, reaching down to thumb over the head of Harrys dick.

"Go, babe." If there was a list of spectacular orgasms, Harry would probably make it into the top six or seven, top eight at least. But the best thing is that just as Harry's thighs begin to clench and his pupils blow wide and he crashes his lips against Zayns in one last ditch effort, he has Zayn coming too. It's all so hard and so fast that Zayn doesn't even register it at first. But when he does he just pushes more forcefully against Harrys lips until eventually its not even a kiss anymore and theyre just breathing hotly into each others mouths.

"I know you said it was taking so long, but was that quick enough for you?" Harry giggles against Zayns chest, finger running through the come thats caught itself on Zayns chin. He sticks the finger into Zayns mouth and his jaw drops open with a soft gasp when Zayn suckles on the finger, tongue running over the underside to lap up just the _taste_.

"Was just teasing." Zayn pulls out of Harry once he begins to go limp, pulling the condom off and giving it a quick sniff to see if it really does smell like oranges. He climbs off the bed, sling shotting the used condom into Harrys trash can and earning a tired clap when it gets in first try.

"So... You and Perrie?" It's sort of obvious really. Because if break up sex with Harry was as cool and fun as that sex just was, Zayn would gladly get together and break up with Harry every other day.

And really, that's how Harry really began to _be_ home. He smelt like home, felt like it, talked like it, loved like it. At 9:30am on a Monday morning, when Zayn left Harry's room in search of fresh sheets, he realised all along that Harry was the thing that had felt wrong about being with Perrie. That the last time Pez and he had sex, all he thought about was the boy across the hall who could probably hear the angry smack of the headboard against the wall. It broke Zayns heart just the tiniest little bit to think that four years had gone by and not once had Harry made a proper move on him until he probably began to see the cracks in Perrie and Zayns relationship.

And maybe all along Zayn had felt like home to Harry. Either way, they both now felt at home with each other.

 

\--------


End file.
